Hydrokinetic amplifiers, as explained in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,635, amplify liquid pressure by surrounding a liquid jet with a high velocity vapor stream that merges with the liquid and transfers the vapor momentum to the liquid. This accelerates the liquid stream to a higher kinetic energy that converts to a higher pressure in a diffuser. To achieve maximum pressure amplification, hydrokinetic amplifiers require a start-up overflow so that liquid flow can be established through the hydrokinetic amplifier and out the overflow before the accelerating vapor is admitted to merge with the liquid within the hydrokinetic amplifier. When this happens, the amplifier starts and the liquid bypasses the overflow and goes directly to the output discharge at an amplified pressure.
In many industrial environments where hydrokinetic amplifiers work, available steam pressure exceeds available water pressure. Whenever this occurs, it is important to establish liquid flow through the hydrokinetic amplifier before admitting vapor; otherwise, the higher vapor pressure will block the inflow of liquid. If liquid flow is established within the amplifier before vapor input occurs, then the arriving vapor merges with the established liquid stream, condenses, accelerates the liquid, and starts the amplifier running, even though the vapor pressure may be higher than the liquid pressure.
By this invention, I have discovered a way of automatically and reliably starting a hydrokinetic amplifier in response to an output demand. My starting system rapidly and automatically opens valves in the proper sequence to assure start-up of a hydrokinetic amplifier promptly in response to low pressure in its output line, calling for a pressure increase. My system also operates safely and reliably and keeps waste through the overflow to a minimum.